treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Caecilia
"Retiarius, and similar gladiators like the Murmillo, gain passionate support from the spectators while in the arena. But in the moments before defeat, that support crumbles like a castle made of sand. All fo the arenas were destroyed after Medzio Diena. So I had assumed I would no longer have to take on the mantle of the gladiator. But there is no way of knowing when or where these monsters and demons may attack, and now it is as though I am fighting for survival at a level higher than what I had faced in the arena. As a gladiator I have witnessed this many times. And, rather than live by the cries of the crowd, I have survived by my own determination and have ended here." -'Caecilia' Caecilia is the Retiarius Master in Tenants' Farm who is willing to train Retiarius aspirants through four different trainings and will be given the special title “Determined Gladiator”. She is a famous Retiarius who got in the arena to save her father, but the arena was closed down because of a cleric's evil schemes and she was left with nowhere else to go. The Kingdom was cursed on Medzio Diena and defiled by monsters. Some people say her Retiarii and her have lost everything they had, but they were still willing to fight. Having an enemy to face in the world is all a Retiarius could ever ask for. Story In combat, the Retiarius’ main weapons are the net (called the ‘rete’), the trident, and the dagger. Though seemingly harmless at first glance, the rete is used to entrap enemies or pull them towards the Retiarius with one hand while the other attacks with the weapon. Also, the rete allows fighters to reach multiple enemies at once, a move which never fails to impress their audiences. This class is well-known for their dauntless displays in the arena, and the rete-based combat style is a crucial part of that. Reriarius Master Caecilia, however, knows that fame is only momentary, as the public will always admire the strongest champions. Because of this, her determination to survive in the arena has allowed her to make a name for herself as Class Master. Many believe that, after losing her father in a combat accident and removing herself from the arena, she has returned only because of the events of Medzio Diena. However, her true intentions remain a mystery. There are no eternal victors in the world of gladiators; defeat is an inevitable part of the experience. Despite this, the Retiarii have remained the most popular arena fighters for centuries, in large due to an old story dating back to the reign of King Kadumel, a story which also happens to depict the unfortunate temperament of the infamous tyrant. One very famous Retiarius lived in the era of King Kadumel. This particular Retiarius was known for almost never wearing a helmet, in part because regulations at the time were nonexistent, but mostly to flaunt his well-sculpted features, or so the rumors said. One day at a tournament, the crowd was especially excited for his performance. When the referee finally gave the fighters the sign to attack, the handsome Retiarius immediately threw his rete upwards in the direction of his opponent. He knew that any competent gladiator would detect the trajectory of a descending net in seconds and escape before it could hit them. That day, however, the Retiarius’ nimble attack failed to suppress his enemy, who had blocked the net with his shield. The crowd’s excitement dwelled down at the sight of their champion’s mistake. The Retiarius could no longer attack; the other gladiator had already breached the distance between them and reflected away his trident away with a throw of the dagger directed at his torso. He fell to his knees. The shouting crowd and loud music around him drowned the Retiarius’ cry of pain. The referee quickly interrupted the battle to stand between the two men, looking up at King Kadumel who was watching from the royal box. The king did not ponder for long before ordering the gladiator to finish off the defeated Retiarius. As it later came to be known, the king had only sentenced the champion to death in order to win a personal bet, an act not unexpected of a monarch as ruthless as Kadumel. The handsome Retiarius’ death became the most well-known incident in the arena under King Kadumel’s rule. After his reign, the Court abolished the practice of deciding the fate of their gladiators, and Retiarii gained the massive popularity they still carry to this day. Most of the Kingdom’s combat arenas have closed since Medzio Diena, making it difficult for those in the field to host tournaments. Despite this, the Retiarius Master continues to train new fighters as a way to address the constant struggle for survival in today’s world and preserve the important role of gladiators in society. Shop The following items are sold by . Gallery ICO Retiarius.png|Emblem of Retiarius CHAR Caecilia3D.png|Caecilia's 3D Model CHAR retiarius m.gif|Male Retiarius CHAR retiarius f.gif|Female Retiarius CHAR CaeciliaLS.jpg|Loading Screen of Caecilia COS Provocator.png|Provocator Costumes COS Primus Palus.png|Primus Palus Costumes COS Rudiarius.png|Rudiarius Costumes Media References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base # MAGGI's ArtStation __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters